It's a Classic
by HelloKittyPinkk
Summary: Kagome's family had been killed by gang members, ever since she hasn't opened up to anyone, not even her best friend. But what happens when the bad boy, Inuyasha moves to her school? Will sparks fly? Or will they despise each other?
1. If it means a lot to you

_Author's note: This is my first Fanfiction, so i'm pretty excited. (: Hah, please review!! My story is in progress, so be patient, pretty please. Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer; __I DO NOT OWN __Inuyasha or any songs, items, etc that are in this story. _No money is being made from the writing of this piece, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_The _Inuyasha_ concept, storyline, and characters are © 1996-2008 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan/Viz Media._

_~*~_

_If It Means a Lot to You_

The sun set on a beautiful Summer's day in Tokyo, Japan. The salt sweet air smelt nice, as Kagome thought. She enjoyed walking down the Beach aside with her young brother. The seagulls called flying out to sea. Calling as if they were singing a heart-felt "Goodbye, Summer." Although it was happily peaceful, It was also a sad-filled time. "Last day of summer" Kagome sighed. A slight smile grew on her lips as she looked down at her little brother. "I love coming to beach, Nee-chan. Especially when its just you and me."

He paused and stared out into the breath-taking scenery. "Its nice." He looked at her and smiled ear to ear. Kagome laughed a little. "Me too"

Walking home was always a drag. Kagome was dead tired, but she knew since school started the next day, she couldn't sleep in like she always loved doing. The thought of school made Kagome groan.

"Hey, Nee-chan.." Souta was walking ahead of Kagome skipping over the cracks in the side walk, he was quite the believer in 'Step on a crack, break his mommy's back.' Kagome smiled at her brothers childish awkwardness,

"Yeah?"

"Promise that you'll bring me to the Beach, not during the summer, but the last day of summer."

"If it means a lot to you."

_***end flashback;**_

* * *

Kagome gazed that the rain outside her window, depression had over-whelmed her since her younger brother and mother died, cruelly. She hated talking about it. Thinking about it. Having all those memories of taking Souta to the beach and talking to him about the girls that he had always teased at school, which made Kagome laugh at his immature actions. And spending time with her mother, shopping, laughing, asking for advice. She hated those happy memories. Hated them more than anything. But not as much as the one evil disgusting bastard that brutally murdered her precious family. Naraku. What an awful man. Satan himself would have spit him out of hell. Kagome's heart was so in pain, but no one knew.

No one was every really close to Kagome either, Except Sango, her best friend she moved in with after the incident. But Kagome wouldn't even let Sango get close to her. No one would ever know what she felt inside. Never. Fuck feelings" Kagome told herself. "Fuck friends, Fuck fam - " She stopped herself. Waves of tears poured out of her eyes and stained her shirt.

Kagome took out a razor from behind her pillow by her window seal, more tears came down.

""I hate myself."

* * *

"Wake up, lazy ass!" Sango teased, pushing Kagome out of her comfortable bed.

"Oh my God, Sango to you have to be so pushy? I said give me five minutes." Kagome groaned.

"C'mon, Kagome! You want to look your best for our first day of school, don't you?"

Sango's unusual cheerfulness was annoying the hell out of Kagome. "No." Kagome sarcastically replied.

I don't really care. Kagome thought

"We're seniors, Kagome! I know you don't like school, but be a little happy." Sago encouraged.

Kagome groaned. "Okay. Only for the cute boys though." Kagome winked.

Both the girls giggled and got ready, but little Kagome was so unaware that her life was about to change.

Kagome had picked out her ripped jeans with a white flowy blouse that shown some of her tanned skin with some matching flip-flops. While Sango had picked out a pink off the shoulder blouse and plain boot cut jeans with some brown sandals.

Kagome and her best friend walked side by side into school, just like everyday of school, it felt like the old school shit Kagome went through last year.

.

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed, "We had to meet Miroku in C hall by the bathrooms, I totally forgot!"

"Oh god, lets hope we can even find C hall. This school is HUGE!"

Kagome knew Sango liked Miroku. A lot. But she denied it, even though Sango always complained about him being a complete pervert, she had feelings for him. Kagome could tell.

"Hey, Miroku!" Kagome and Sango waved at Miroku excitedly.

"Hiya." He smiled.

"Miroku, you cut your ponytail off! Why?" Sango asked

"Eh, I wanted something new. It looks a lot better." Miroku boasted.

"Well…" Kagome looked at Sango.

"You look the same from the front." Said the girls

Miroku sighed and put his head down while Kagome and Sango laughed at his unchanged hair cut.

Kagome looked down at her phone "Oh," She said. "I'm gonna get going. See you" She waved and headed towards her homeroom.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with saddened faces.

"How's she doing?" Miroku asked.

"A little better" Sango replied. "But, she still won't talk about it. Not even to me."

"She still wears those bands around her wrists, I noticed…she still cuts herself -" Miroku looked at Sango glumly. "Doesn't she?"

Sango looked away, and didn't say anything.

"Poor girl."

Kagome and Sango sat down by the school fountain to eat lunch. Kagome loved being outside. She loved feeling the breeze flow through her long curly black hair. The sound of the fountain water running, the birds chirping. She adored it.

"So Sango." Kagome spoke

"So Kagome?" Sango darted back.

"How's the thing between you and Miroku going?"

"What thing?!" Sango turned bright red. "There's no 'thing', never has, never will."

"Oh, damn Sango. Miroku loves you. I can tell he really cares. He has ever since 7th grade."

"He doesn't want a relationship, just sex."

Kagome dipped her hand in the fountain water and felt the coolness through her arm. "Maybe" She paused. "Maybe, he's just afraid to love."

Sango was in awe of Kagome's understanding of people, yet felt sorry for her too. Kagome always teased about how she thought some guys were hot. But she never really liked anyone.

"FUCK!!"

Kagome and Sango's heads shot up. It sound like some one was about to fight. They heard loud crashes. One following after the other. What the hell was it? Who would be making such a fuss…at lunch time?

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID ASS APPLE SAUCE, LUNCH LADY BITCH!" screamed a voice.

Kagome saw a Boy, about her age. Very tall with long silver hair and…dog ears? What the hell, She thought. What a great deal to make over apple sauce.

He had his back to the girls, Kagome was wildly curious and wanted to see the face of the dog-eared boy.

They say curiosity killed the cat. And it did.

He turned his face towards them. Kagome went into shock.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Even with dog ears. She feel head over heals for him, and she didn't even know his name.

He stormed by Kagome and Sango stomping his feet hard as he walked, Kagome couldn't stop staring at him. He was gorgeous, and she wanted him. Sango noticed her practically drooling over dog-boy. A smile slid across her face and in Sango's mind she screamed "YES!" she knew what Kagome was thinking.

"Kagome. Your drooling." Sango laughed.

"……What? Huh? No I am not! Ugh, I don't like him Sango. How could you think that? Ewh!" Kagome nervously stuttered.

"I never asked if you did, Kagome." Sango giggled. "But now I know!"

Kagome stared at the ground, blushing furiously. She took a deep breath, "Okay..HE'S GORGEOUS!"

Kagome groaned, " Oh, Sango I WANT him, his eyes are amazing! Although he seems like he has a wild temper.."

"Yeah, getting mad over apple sauce seems a bit much," They both laughed.

I want to know who that guy is! Kagome thought. And that was her mission.

* * *

The bell rang for school to be out and Kagome, being the rebel that she was, skipped last period and went home to her and Sango's apartment.

'Hey Miroku, Wait up!"

Miroku turned to see Sango running toward him. And a smile lit up his face.

He loved Sango, more than anything. He wanted to have a family with her, to take her as a wife after high school, and to love her. But he couldn't. The fear of rejection was getting the best of him. Little did he know that Sango's heart secretly pined for him.

"I--I need a favor.." Sango breathed heavily as she talked.

"What is it, Sango-chan?" Miroku smiled sweetly at her.

"I, um, need to know if you know who that knew kid with dog ears is."

"Sliver hair?"

"Yes!"

"Oh that's Inuyasha. He's said to be a bad-boy player type guy, I've talked to him. He's pretty cool."

"Kagome likes him!" Sango admitted happily. "We need to hook them up! Its just what she needs!"

"Hmmm." Miroku smiled devilishly "I'll see what I can do." He kissed Sango on her cheek and whispered "But you owe me, baby." Sango went speechless and her face was red as a tomato.

"Y-yeah…sure."

Miroku winked at his blushing crush "See ya."

* * *

Kagome sat up late at night as usual. She dreamed about Souta, and her mother. Again.

She cried silently to herself.

"Why…why can't I be loved?"

* * *

The bell rang loudly through out the halls of the school. Kagome waved to Sango both saying their goodbyes and walked to class. Kagome and Miroku had that period together. Physics. Kagome didn't like that class nor the teacher.

She walked in the classroom and saw Miroku she walked over to sit by him but HE was there. That handsome boy she saw yesterday.

"Kagome, over here! Come sit with us!" Miroku said aloud winking at Kagome.

She was nervous as she had ever been, she sat down and didn't even look at the boys direction. But she could feel his stare. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha!" Miroku widely smiled. Kagome knew Sango had been talking to him.

"Hey…" Kagome uttered. C'mon Kagome say something a little better than just hey! She thought.

"Whats up." He said back. Kagome gasped underneath her breath, she couldn't believe he acknowledged her. Out of all people.

He studied her intensely, which made Kagome a nervous wreck. She was Beautiful, he thought. Tan skin, perfect body, long curly hair that ran down her back. He himself was sprung. But unlike Kagome, he was excellent at hiding his emotions.

Class was over. Kagome was the first one to run out, she couldn't wait to get out of there.

"So," Miroku broke inuyasha's silence.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "So what?"

"You like her?"

"She's too quiet. And sheepish. Seems too much like a goodie-goodie for me." Inuyasha sounded proud.

"Well, you don't know Kagome then." Miroku Slightly smiled. "She is definitely A wild little girl."

* * *

Inuyasha drug his feet against the sidewalk he was his such deep thought he didn't know where he was headed. All he could think about was that girl. That girl. Kagome. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know her, touch her. He had never felt this weak before. At lest not since his first love.

He'll never love again after that, no one could make him forget it.

"Love is a weakness…" Inuyasha realized. "I show no weakness. Not for anyone."

He walked home in the dark. He opened the brown rackety gate, which let everyone in the neighborhood know he was home. He stretched his arms and opened his mouth big for a tired yawn. He entered his dark house.

"Anyone home?" He called

"No? Good. Alone and quiet. Just how I like it."

Inuyasha plopped down on his trundle bed and sighed. He was thinking about her. And he couldn't stop. No matter how much he wanted to. Kagome. Her name was so innocent and sweet sounding. He loved it.

Inuyasha began to drift off to sleep, "No weakness…"

* * *

"Kagome! Get up! Get out of the house! NOW!!" Mrs. Higurashi's last words ended with a blood curdling scream.

Kagome lay on the hard-wood floor, her arm drenched with blood from a stab wound. She couldn't cry, she was so scared that tears couldn't flow out her eyes. She couldn't move. She was a deer in the headlights. She saw her mother, being stabbed to death by Naraku and his gang. She wanted to move. She wish she could. But Kagome was stone.

Across from her, Souta lay a couple of feet away from her. Dead. A knife was stuck in his forehead, his eyes were wide and black and his mouth agape. Kagome finally pushed out a scream, Naraku's head turned to see her still alive. He laughed deeply. He slowly walked towards the terrified Kagome, she tried to move but she was stuck to floor.

"Wha? Why?" She looked at the murderer that stood before her. In his right hand, a 7 inch-long knife.

His arm pulled back the knife aiming for Kagome's heart.

He whispered "Die."

**

Kagome screamed and sat up in her bed. She was sweating all over her body.

It was only a dream -- a nightmare.

She put her face in her hands. "I hate nightmares."

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked side by side into School, like everyday. But Miroku and Inuyasha stood at the entrance and the stairs. The girls founded it to be very unusual.

"Hiya Miroku! Hey Inuyasha." Sango smiled.

Kagome was silent.

"Hey girls." Miroku smiled back at Sango. "Up for some fun today?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with question marks across their faces.

"What do you mean?" Kagome broke her silence. Inuyasha's eyes were locked on her.

"Skipping." Inuyasha said with a toothy smile.

Kagome blushed at his smile. "Oh, Sounds like fun!"

Miroku put his arm around Sango and pulled her close, She gasped slightly as her face went from white to pink. "Yeah, lets fuck shit up!" He laughed, "Lets go double date!"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiles both grew across their faces.

Kagome gulped and looked nervously at Inuyasha. She could never ask out a guy. Especially one that she really liked. But she was so head over heels for him. "Um.. I - Inuyasha… do you mind if you and me -"

Inuyasha sighed "If it means a lot to you, Kagu-may. Whatever sure."

Kagome's crush suddenly started to fade. "Uh, My names Kagome. And if it means a lot to me?! Jesus, you must be really into yourself. What a turn off."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed "I don't care about your name. The only reason I agreed is because Miroku asked me and you seemed pretty desperate!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome's anger grew. "How rude! Fuck you!" She flipped Inuyasha off and stormed off towards her apartment. Sango and Miroku both sighed.

"Alright you know what? Fuck you too! Ha yeah fuck you, KAGU-MAY!!!" Inuyasha screamed, but he was screaming at nobody, since Kagome already ran off.

"Look, Inuyasha." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Treat Kagome with a little more respect. I know you like her and I see the way you look at her so,-"

"I don't like her." Inuyasha tore away from Miroku's grip. "Lets just go. I hate school"

Inuyasha did infact like Kagome. A lot. He wished he didn't treat her that way, but he could let Miroku or Sango know his feelings. Never.

Kagome sat in the park, her anger cooled down a bit. She still liked that Inuyasha guy. Why? She didn't know. It was just a attraction. A huge attraction.

Kagome pondered, "If it means a lot to me… Inuyasha, It means more than you could imagine."

~*~


	2. Its Okay to let me into your heart

_Author's Note!; New chapter, hope you like it!(: please review! If you like the story, add it to your favoritessss. :D_

_Disclaimer; The _Inuyasha_ concept, storyline, and characters are © 1996-2008 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan/Viz Media._

~*~

"What. The. Fuck." Inuyasha was irritated to the point were he was getting a headache. '"I can't find that bitch anywhere!"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if she went home, you we being a real dick to her, Inuyasha." Sango scolded. "Miroku, wanna hang out at me and Kagome's place? There's beer and everything."

"Sure, sounds cool. What about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Its whatever."

They walked back to Sango's apartment as it was getting dark. The cool breeze felt like it was still summer time. Inuyasha loved summer time. Especially at the beach. He would go with 'her' every summer. Kikyo was her name. Inuyasha loved her more than anything in the world. He met her on the poor side of town where he lived and still does. He thought she was beautiful, and she could relate to Inuyasha because she was poor too. But she deceived him. She knew that Inuyasha's big brother had a big stash of drugs and money hidden in his house. Once she knew where it was, Kikyo and her gang leader, Naraku stole it. And attempted to kill Inuyasha and his brother. But they escaped. Inuyasha and his older brothers parents, weren't so lucky.

"Here it is!" Sango exclaimed

Inuyasha stood in awe. It was an expensive apartment on the 'Better' side of town. He was almost jealous.

How the fuck do you and Kagome afford THIS?"

"My mother passed away from cancer, and my dad pays for it. Pretty bad ass if I do say so, myself." Sango boasted.

Miroku smiled at Sango's proudness. "Its wonderful."

They entered the apartment to see Kagome in a sweatshirt and booty shorts on top of the table playing a singing game on the new WII.

"_Get ready, get ready mother fuckers cause I'm on the scene!_

_I don't have to try_

_To make you realize_

_Anything I wanna do_

_Anything I wanna do to you,_

_I don't have to -"_

Kagome saw that Sango and the boys had barged in on her fun. She Blushed a little.

"Whore, you could have knocked first." Kagome teased.

"Haha, well I just couldn't miss out on you singing Avril Lavgne!" Sango teased back and laughed loudly.

"Well glad you liked the show. - What are you guys doing here?" Kagome looked awkwardly at Inuyasha.

"Sango-Chan invited us over." Miroku smiled.

"Well, I'm happy you came."

Inuyasha looked at the ground and fidgeted with his shirt, nervously.

Kagome could tell he had regretted what he had said to her before. She smiled. "Want some beer? I'll make dinner too. Sango can help."

"That would be nice." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "Thanks." He thought if he was a little nice to Kagome, she'd forgive him, and all in all he wanted Kagome to like him as much as he did her. But he, of course, refused to show any feelings towards her.

Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha blushed wildly. Kagome walked into the kitchen and started making steak with a side of mash potatoes and green beans.

It took 30 minutes or so. And Miroku and Inuyasha had taken a liking to the WII. They were singing 50 cent and Jay-z rap songs, although they weren't any good. Sango and Kagome stood in the kitchen giggling and watching their boys make themselves look like idiots.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready."

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed to the dinner table like hungry four year olds and blobbed down in their chairs.

"Oh, steak? Hell yeah I'm starving!" Inuyasha scarffed down Kagome's food. "You're a good cook, Kagome."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She blushed. She wasn't so scared to talk to him. After all, he was being sweet. So he mustn't be THAT mean, she thought.

It was past midnight and Sango and Miroku had gone to bed, Inuyasha did too… at lest that was what Kagome thought. Kagome was wide awake. She sat out on the balcony gazing at the millions of stars in the sky. The dark night sky was beautiful, Kagome wished her family could see it.

"Mama…Souta… you'd love to see this. Its so pretty." She whispered.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Inuyasha was standing very close behind Kagome.

"Gah!" She gasped and hit the floor. 'Damnnit, don't sneak up on me like that, idiot."

"Well you were talking to yourself, and it was pretty weird. Are you mentally ill or something?" Inuyasha joked and laughed to himself a little. Kagome gave him a cold look.

"Fuck off. I wasn't talking to myself, and no I don't have a mental disorder, thanks."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"My family.." Kagome's eyes water a little. Her wanted to control her feelings but she was no pro at that. She stared at the ground trying not to cry. "Leave me alone." She ordered Inuyasha.

"Not that its any of my business, but if you don't mind me asking.."

"Which your going to anyway, dumb shit."

"Hey shaddup, I was just wondering wha-"

"What happened to my family."

Inuyasha stopped. Its like she was reading his mind. For once someone could do that. He was in awe. But he had felt bad for asking. Since something bad probably happened to them, he figured.

"I don't like talking about it." Kagome looked at him with sad eyes.

"You don't have to."

"I feel good talking to you for some reason. So you can know. I'll tell you."

Inuyasha blushed madly. "Okay…"

"I was fourteen years old. Pretty happy kid. My father had left me, my mother, and my young brother to deal with the pains of life. I thought he was a bastard. And to this day he still is. Anyway, I had tucked my brother into bed that night, funny how that would be the last time I talked to him, and I didn't say I loved him. I regret that. I had gone to my room and almost went to sleep but I heard a loud banging against our front door. The men kicked down the door and rushed in. There were four of them. Two took care of my mother the others went up stairs to get my brother. The brought them both down stairs and I hid in a closet. What a coward I was. I saw them being stabbed. My brother, stabbed four times, left a knife in his head. My mother, I don't know how many times, but she suffered greatly." Tears shed from Kagome's eyes as she continued to think about it.

Inuyasha's heart hurt for Kagome. And he began to fall in love with her.

"I got out alive with one stab wound to my arm. People say I'm lucky…. I say I should have died."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome's tears left her face "Well, now you know." She turned her back to him and stared at the sky.

"They would have loved to see this."

"My parents were killed too." Inuyasha admitted

Kagome gave him a puzzled stare.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah my girlfriend that I had a while back was the one that lead the kill. And I was so blinded by the love I had developed for her. Gang members came into my home. Took everything. And the two people behind it? Ex girlfriend Kikyo and Gang leader, Naraku."

Kagome was dumbfounded. "What? Naraku? Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious."

"He murdered MY family as well, Inuyasha. I cant believe that. I hate that man. More than anything. Because of him, I don't trust anybody and I-I-I.."

Her words drifted and she clenched her fists. Revealing the many cuts on her wrists. Inuyasha was shocked. He grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed her wrists. Kagome was too upset and angry to blush at Inuyasha's kindness. But she could feel her stomach tie up in knots.

"Kagome.." he whispered. "Why would you do this? Are you hurting that much? Are you in that much pain?"

Tears poured down Kagome's face and she clenched her teeth together. She didn't want to say it. Her guard was being let down. She didn't want anyone to touch her heart. To help lift her sadness. She didn't want him to hurt her. But she needed him. She needed him to guide her.

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha asked again as his face was uncomfortably close to hers. Her heart was in so much pain. She couldn't take it.

"YES!" Kagome cried out and landed into Inuyasha's arms. Her tears stained his red t-shirt. He held her back. He held her as tight as he could.

Kagome, he thought. Its okay, to let people into your heart. Its really okay.

* * *

Everything went back to normal again. Kagome went to her room, and Inuyasha slept in the floor. Kagome felt at peace that night. And she knew why. Because she could trust somebody, somebody to talk to. To open her heart to. To help forget - No. Not forget, but cope with what had happened. She was happy, for the first time in three years.

It came around noon, and Kagome had woken up. She stretched her arms out wide and yawned. She hadn't slept that good in ages. No nightmares? She thought. Wow, this feels great! She smiled with delight.

Kagome trotted into her kitchen, to see her friends all awake - watching that new documentary about that Spears girl. Weirdos. Kagome thought happily. She giggled, which made them acknowledge her presence.

"Well, good morning." Miroku smiled.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome's cheerfulness was unusual, but Miroku and Sango thought it was good, that she was happy for once. And they knew why.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled eagerly. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Mornin'." His voice was indifferent and monotone. Kagome stared at him and tilted her head a bit. She was puzzled at why he wasn't being as nice to her as he was last night.

"Hey, Kagome. Lets go shopping!" Sango clapped her hands together. "We haven't been in forever, and we need new clothes, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Lets go get ready."

Kagome and Sango excitedly ran into their rooms. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. They were thinking the exact same thing, What the hell is up with girls and shopping together?

"Well, Inuyasha. I guess we'll hang out here for today. I'll order pizza or something tonight."

"Is there any more beer?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nah, we drank it all after beer pong last night."

"Damn."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha slyly. He knew what Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about last night. Since he wasn't really sleeping, being he eavesdropper he is.

"So, you and Kagome 'talked' last night, huh?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Well.. It wasn't like THAT. It was just a little talk about the past. Not anything big, really."

"A little talk, Inuyasha? Really?" There was a sound of frustration and anger in Miroku's voice. "Kagome has been through so much. She cuts herself, she can't sleep most nights, she's so hurt. And all you can think about is how embarrassed YOU are about your feelings. How selfish." Miroku got off the couch in his fit of anger and slammed the door behind him.

Inuyasha put his face in his hands and sighed. "Its not like that at all, Miroku."

* * *

"Ahh, it feels so good outside!" Kagome stretched her arms out and sighed.

"Well, I imagine! We haven't been shopping in forever!" Sango put her arm around Kagome. "A girls day out, its nice not to have boys around."

"Sango, I've got something to tell you." Kagome smiled

"You and Inuyasha had a good talk last night?" Sango smiled at Kagome which made her angry because she knew Sango and Miroku had been spying.

"Ugh, next time I had something secret happen to me, I've got to go five hundred miles away, just so you don't eavesdrop!" Kagome yelled.

Sango just laughed at Kagome's anger. "I'm glad your happy, really Kagome."

Kagome's anger faded. She couldn't be mad at Sango, who had been there for her ever since the incident, her best friend.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome could feel herself tearing up. "You know, its okay to let people in. And let them know how you feel, I've realized."

Sango smiled. "I know."

~*~


	3. Very important Authors note, ALL READERS

**Important Author's NOTE!(:**

* * *

**Alright so this story is going to have about 15 chapters I've decided. I want to put twists and turns into it, and I would like some ideas from the readers. Message me or review to me about ideas! Thank you.**

**-HelloKittyPinkk3**


End file.
